Quad-bike vehicles are well known, and are commonly referred to as simply ‘quad bikes’. A quad bike has the general appearance of a motorbike, but with two wheels positioned fore and aft and outboard of the seat, instead of a single wheel fore and aft and in line with the seat.
These quad-bike vehicles are highly useful for farmers and others who work outdoors. The vehicle is light and will easily traverse most-types of open terrain, without leaving furrows and ruts which a heavy tractor does. The quad-bike vehicle is also far more fuel efficient than other types of larger machinery, like tractors for example.
However, a quad bike only has relatively small front and rear racks mounted above the wheel axles on the body or chassis for carrying equipment and supplies. The racks are flat, stationary and fixed, enabling items to be tied down thereto, but larger items of farm equipment, fencing materials, such as posts and bundles of fencing wire, as well as farm animals, cannot be easily transported via this type of vehicle without the use of a trailer. Unfortunately, a trailer hinders the maneuverability of the quad-bike vehicle, and also, whilst attached, prevents some functions, such as tensioning of fencing wire, from being performed.